


Bound to Get Together

by aizia



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Takes place before and during Zhu Li and Varrick's wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizia/pseuds/aizia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Could I have this dance?" Korra asks, hopes for the best. Asami stares at her outstretched hand.</p>
<p>"Korra," she says, her voice hesitant and slow, "this is a couples dance."</p>
<p>Korra smiles sheepishly. "I know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nbcCG7PkI18), which is honestly one of my favourites. It's just so... happy.

Korra waltzes with the air as her partner; left, side, close, right, side, close. 

It's not difficult, really, and she dwells more on how she'll ask for the dance in the first place than on the quality of her footwork. She's not nervous, exactly, but she's not completely at ease either.

"I didn't know you danced." 

She turns around to find Jinora behind her, arms crossed and expression slightly too amused for Korra's liking.

"Oh," Korra says, brushing hair out of her eyes. "I don't. Not really. I'm practicing for the wedding."

Jinora raises an eyebrow. "You're trying to impress someone, aren't you?"

Korra's equal parts impressed and annoyed at how easily Jinora had figured her out. 

"Jinora—"

She smiles again, this time more good-naturedly. "I think it's sweet. And I've known forever, anyway."

Korra crosses her arms. "How are you so sure of all this?" She's curious, now.

Jinora looks thoughtful, as if scanning a list inside of her head. "Evidence. The most recent example? You looked like someone had kicked your polar bear dog when Ikki and Bolin happened to take the the seats around Asami at the dinner table that one time. Oh, and you were staring at her instead of the screen when we were watching that Nuktuk mover."

Asami had left her hair loose around her shoulders that night, the light of the mover catching the green in her eyes. It had been hard not to stare, really. Especially when the only other form of entertainment was watching Bolin pretend to waterbend.

"I can go on, if you want."

Korra shakes her head. "Please don't."

"Alright. And good luck." Jinora turns to leave, then pauses. "For the record, though, it's pretty obvious she likes you too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. She was over a lot while you were gone, measuring us for the glider suits and that kind of thing. Sometimes she'd disappear into your old room and wouldn't come out for hours."

_Oh_. Korra feels pang of guilt. 

"She also stares at your muscles a lot."

"Jinora—"

"And touches them whenever she gets a chance."

Korra fights a smile despite herself. "Please stop." 

She barely hears the airbender leave, and for a moment, wonders how Asami designed the glider suits to be so silent.


	2. Chapter 2

Still seated, Korra watches her table mates abandon their seats in pairs, feeling her heart rate quicken. As soon as they've left, she turns to Asami, who is carefully inspecting the gold-trimmed tablecloth, and takes a deep breath.

"Could I have this dance?" she asks, hopes for the best. Asami stares at her outstretched hand.

"Korra," she says, her voice hesitant and slow, "this is a couples dance."

Korra smiles sheepishly. "I know." 

Asami's gaze falls to the ground and she laughs. 

"I was hoping you did."

\----------------

Korra ignores Kai's wink and responds to Bolin's look of surprise with a smile as she leads Asami to the side of the open dancing area, their fingers looped together.

"Is it okay if I lead?" That's what she'd practiced for. Asami nods, and Korra places one hand on the small of her back. Asami bends her other arm, hand resting near Korra's shoulder.

There's a moment before the music has started when they can't do much but stare, faces inches away from each other. When Korra feels her face heating up she looks away, wondering how she can defeat a dictator but can't dance with her best friend without blushing.

"Hey," Asami says softly, "keep your eyes on me." She's smiling, like they've just shared a joke, and her cheeks are pink.

Something flutters in Korra's stomach. She complies, and then regrets looking away at all. They say when you fall in love with the colour of someone's eyes you're done for. 

Korra's been done for a while, then. 

As soon as the music starts Korra takes a step forward, and Asami a step back, pushing and pulling in rhythm. They mirror each other, stepping to the side and to the right and to the side again, and it's hardly different from fighting side by side, Korra muses. But today there are no bandits to stop, no prisons to escape, no princes to save. She's glad for that.

The sounds of the band grow softer after the first song, and it takes Korra a moment to realize that the tempo is now too slow to waltz to. She hadn't prepared for that.

Korra is about to give her an apologetic smile when Asami steps forward and rests her head on Korra's shoulder, slowly disentangling her hand from Korra's and wrapping both around her shoulders. Korra has just enough sense in the moment to circle her arms around her waist, and she feels Asami sigh into her, as if a weight has been lifted off her shoulders. Korra understands the feeling, now.

Asami doesn't bother to sway to the music, and neither does Korra. She's aware in the back of her mind that they probably stand out, standing completely still in a sea of dancing people, but she finds herself not caring at all. Words aren't needed in that moment, and neither is movement.

She closes her eyes to the scent of soft, flowery perfume, and hopes the second song lasts longer than the first.


End file.
